


The World Wants Me

by unfinishedpages



Series: Got Me Coming Right Back [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Actor Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo | D.O Friendship, Hidden Relationships, Hinted Chanbaek, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentioned Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Model Kim Jongin | Kai, No Smut, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfinishedpages/pseuds/unfinishedpages
Summary: And the feeling is mutual.or Kyungsoo finds a way to pass time in an agency gala.





	The World Wants Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Scarlet Envy’s entrance line from RPDR S11.
> 
> Fic sort of rewritten from an old tweet fic inspired by the Champagne & Sunshine by plvtinum.

Galas were not Kyungsoo’s thing.

They were exhausting, and draining in every aspect he could think of.

They were definitely not worth sitting through until they ended, Kyungsoo thought, as he lingered around one of the distant cocktail tables with a flute of lukewarm champagne in his hand, eyes holding the barest amount of interest as they scanned the ostentatiously decorated ballroom as he tossed half-hearted smiles to passing faces.

He had made a move to raise the flute to his lips but was interrupted by a familiar voice, a hand snatching the glass away and replacing it with a fresh one. “Oh Christ, please don’t torture yourself with champagne that isn’t cold.” 

Kyungsoo’s lips slide into a sincere smile for the first time in hours. “Baek, always lovely to see you.” He had greeted, raising his glass towards the older man before taking a sip. Baekhyun was a sight in white and silver in a roomful of gold and dark marble, the singer’s former dark head of hair was slicked away from his face and was now tinged a bright, pastel pink. 

Baekhyun raised his own glass as a reply, lips turned down in a full-blown frown that didn’t suit his face. “I just got back from Dubai and I’m aching to just pass out for the next twenty-four hours, but here I am in his event, paraded like a show dog.” He had grumbled low, back turned to any lingering press that may catch him in bad light--both literally and figuratively. He stared at Kyungsoo and grinned. “Glad to know misery truly loves company.”

“They do need to know who and where their investments are going. Where’s your manager, Junmyeon, was it?” Kyungsoo replied, shrugging as he watched Baekhyun empty his own glass. 

“Off to get the press off my back for ten minutes. Christ, I would die without that man.” Baekhyun said with a flourish. “Enough of that. Think it goes without saying that Swing Kids was a fucking success. Good on you, Soo. Had me leaving the cinema with eyes swollen and my nose running under my face mask.” 

Baekhyun had set his glass down with a little too much force that necessary before patting Kyungsoo on the shoulder, cheeks flushed from the alcohol and perfect teeth in full view as he grinned at him. 

“Oh, and by the way,” He leaned in conspiratorially, looking left to right for a show before whispering, “You are a great kisser. Would’ve loved to have you as my pretend husband.” 

The other man laughed as he accepted the compliment good-naturedly, immediately reciprocating. “Hannam-dong has you to thank for the rise in the price per square meter in UN Village, B. Congratulations on selling half a million, by the way.”

“Oh god, thanks. I actually think I just contributed to the traffic there.” Baekhyun laughed, proper deep chuckles at the comment before, snatching another flute from a passing waiter’s tray with a quick, idol standard smile and a murmur of thanks. 

“I still can’t believe it, but to be really honest with you Soo,” He explained, shaking his head with an expression of false, pained regret in his eyes. “I shouldn’t have spoiled my own date spot with other people.” 

Kyungsoo laughed at the cheeky comment from Baekhyun, taking a swig from his own glass. “You’ll find a new one to take your many dates.” He had appeased the older, increasingly getting entertained with the conversation with a tipsy Baekhyun. 

They had joked about anything and everything, before Kyungsoo had noticed someone searching through the crowd, smirking at Baekhyun when a look of relief washed over their face as they started to approach their table, the idol’s rosy locks an easy locator. “Don’t need a date spot when you’re out here parading him. I’m guessing he’s the muse?”

“Hush. I don’t kiss and tell, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun had retorted, but the teasing grin on his lips held no malice. “By the way, Gucci boy is at your six.” He had whispered quickly before turning on his heel at the perfect moment to smile up a tall, handsome blond behind him. “Hi. Shall we? See ya, Soo.”

Kyungsoo could only shake his head in amusement as an intoxicated Baekhyun amped up the charm to flirt with one of the co-writers and producers of his album, wrapping an arm to probably whisk him into one of the many hotel rooms upstairs in a couple of hours. 

By the look on the taller man’s face and the way his large hand had lingered around Baekhyun’s waist, those couple of hours would turn into minutes, especially without Junmyeon to break it up.

“Aw, I wanted to say hi to Baekhyun-ssi.” A mellow voice greeted behind him, before a wine glass was set on the table beside his forgotten champagne. Kyungsoo whisked around to look at the source, and there he was, the owner of the face splashed on the ads of luxury brands, South Korea’s own It boy - Kim Kai.

Kai had leaned down on his crossed arms on the same cocktail table Kyungsoo had been occupying for a good portion of the hour, dressed much more daringly compared to Kyungsoo’s plain black and white suit. 

The dress shirt Kai was wearing didn’t offer much protection to the elements, but judging by the blasé look on his beautiful face, it didn’t seem like it bothered him much. 

Kyungsoo would’ve been lying if he said Kai Kim wasn’t extremely attractive, but it took every fibre of modicum and decency in his body on to give the other man a slow, heated once over in such a public place. 

Especially with the CEO of his agency and hundreds of roaming press in the same room.

“I don’t believe we have met,” He spoke, offering a hand towards the model. “Doh Kyungsoo.” Kai smiled at him as he accepted it, painted ruby lips sliding into a small smile. “Kim Kai, I’m a big fan, Kyungsoo-sshi.” The model had tipped his head to the side, the light catching on the golden shimmer dusted on his high cheekbones. 

“I’m honoured, thank you.” Kyungsoo had murmured. Kai seemed to mull over if he had wanted to speak more to Kyungsoo, but the phone vibrating on the table between them had quickly cut their conversation short. 

“I do have to take this call,” Kai lamented, his lower lip almost jutting out in a pout. “It really was lovely to meet you.” He had bid his goodbyes, and left Kyungsoo’s table in a cloud of expensive perfume and the remainder of his wine in one hand.

What a shame.

Or not.

Kyungsoo observed, as he stared at the keycard Kai had on the table from the hotel upstairs, recalling the look of provocation in the model's intricately done smoky eyes.

He spared another look towards to the increasingly intoxicated crowd of faces, trying to discern his manager from any of them. When that proved to be a bust, he had merely texted the older man a flimsy excuse of leaving the gala early to go home.

He had run into Baekhyun and his tall, blonde arm candy in the lobby on his way to the elevator, meeting Baekhyun’s self satisfied smirk with his own as soon as the elder noticed the keycard in his hand. 

\--

As soon as he got into the correct bedroom, Kyungsoo had been not so gently shoved against the door, before he was tugged along a short hall and pushed to the plush bedding. He had bounced on the thick mattress before receiving a lapful of the other man, hands coming up to hold a thin waist on autopilot.

Kai Kim smiled down on him, his slender fingers already preoccupied with the short hairs on the actor's neck.

"You look pretty, Jongin." Kyungsoo managed to breathe out before Jongin leaned down to lick deep into his mouth, chuckling at the thin strand of saliva between their lips before breaking it off with his tongue.

"Just pretty?" Jongin taunted, a teasing pout already present on his lips.

"Utterly gorgeous, delectable, and a myriad of other filthy things I couldn’t tell you in the Gala, of course." Kyungsoo breathed out as he stared up at Jongin. 

And he did. 

In the privacy of an expensive hotel room under Jongin’s company credit card, he could fully ogle and praise the younger man’s appearance without any fear of being caught or teased by Baekhyun.

Wrapped up in a sheer dress shirt embroidered with red roses and the tightest pair of slacks Kyungsoo had ever seen on him, Jongin looked like personification of Kyungsoo's wildest dreams as he peered down at Kyungsoo through his smoky eyes and frowned, reaching down to rub the ruby smudge on the corner of the older man’s lip.

"Sorry 'bout that." He murmured, ‘though red does look great on you." 

Kyungsoo grinned at the now smudged lines of Jongin's pristinely painted lips, trailing a finger down Jongin's spine to rest on the edge of where the younger's shirt and pants met. "Thank you, but I know where this," he stated, already tugging at the shirt gently, "would be better on."

Jongin almost looked offended as he slapped Kyungsoo's hands away from his shirt, ruby lips in a frown as his lacquered fingertips unbuttoned his own shirt gently. 

"This is an archive piece." He hissed out, pulling the delicate fabric away from his shoulders as Kyungsoo only smirked up at him when he carelessly tossed it on the other side of the hotel room. 

Jongin, no matter how filthy his mouth and imagination truly was with Kyungsoo, still maintained an air of coolness to him despite Kyungsoo’s intimate knowledge of warming him up. "And yet, you just threw it away like that."

Jongin huffed, hands already busy tugging away Kyungsoo's bowtie off, murmuring about actors and their mediocre stylists before speeding through the buttons on his shirt. 

"God, you're impatient." He chastised Kyungsoo as the older squeezed a handful of his ass behind him before the older man decided to throw all caution to the wind and flipped their positions.

"Why do you even attend these events when you absolutely hate them?" Jongin asked, ripping the offending fabric off Kyungsoo's shoulders and tossing it off onto the plush carpeting. “I could see you losing years of your life from the other side of the ballroom.”

"And miss you looking this pretty? Never." Kyungsoo answered, busying himself with sticky sweet kisses down the jut of Jongin's jaw and slope of his neck, his collarbones still shining with the remnants of his body makeup.

"Kyungsoo, please. We could do away with the pretences.” Jongin had sighed out a touch dramatically, before pushing Kyungsoo away. “It's the champagne, isn't it?"

Kyungsoo laughed as he resumed his route, kissing down the length of Jongin's chest, thumbing at the metal on the younger's nipples. How he hid those with a sheer dress shirt, he would never know - but that didn't matter with the sharp hiss that came from Jongin's clenched teeth. "Amongst other things."

"You're insufferable. You tore a Versace shirt last month, I am still mad at you for that."

"I made up for it. Immensely. My accountant was surprised when my credit card bills showed a single five thousand dollar purchase from Bally." Kyungsoo explained calmly, though his hands were determined to get Jongin out of his slacks. As fast as humanly possible.

"If you just wanted to see me all pretty, why suffer through niceties for hours?" Jongin had grunted out when Kyungsoo had finally tugged off a pant leg from his ankle, thighs splaying open to accommodate his lover.

"Now where's the fun in that, sweetheart?" Kyungsoo had asked, planting a kiss on top of Jongin's smooth thigh before smirking down at him, eager to mess up what was left of Jongin's lipstick. "Champagne and you, that's a fun night for me."

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm just here because I don't know how to update my other fics. I also just want to write more of model Jongin.
> 
> Come yell at my twitter: @the_conjongin


End file.
